Seven-Tails Chakra Mode
The Seven-Tails Chakra Mode (Nanabi Chakura Mōdo) is a form that Reo gains as the Seven Tails' host. It's a unique transformation that grants him access to Chōmei's chakra directly. }}| The chakra cloak of the Seven-Tails Chakra Mode}} - }} } | style="background:#808080;" Kanji 七尾チャクラモード - }} } | style="background:#808080;" Rōmaji Nanabi Chakura Mōdo - }} } | style="background:#808080;" Alternative names Chōmei Chakra Mode (重明嘛チャクラモード, Chōmei Chakura Mōdo) - }} - ! colspan="2" style="background: #269a5f; text-align: center;" Data |- } | style="background:#808080;" Classification Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow - }} } | style="background:#808080;" Class Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary - }} - ! colspan="2" style="background: #269a5f; text-align: center;" Derived Jutsu - colspan="2" [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chakra_Transfer_Technique Chakra Transfer Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Scale_Powder Scale Powder] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Ball Tailed Beast Ball] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Chakra_Arms Tailed Beast Chakra Arms] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tailed_Beast_Shockwave Tailed Beast Shockwave] - ! colspan="2" style="background: #269a5f; text-align: center;" User(s) - colspan="2" Mibuchi Reo |} Appearance The Seven-Tails Chakra Mode and its related forms coat the user's body in light blue chakra, which emanates from them reminiscent of flickering flames, surrounded by a slight dark aura. The form's design differs between users and can even change over time, but certain features are consistent across all forms: several magatama markings around different parts of the body, some sort of prominent design over their stomach, and various other lines extending along their body. While using Seven-Tails Chakra Mode, Reo's eyes become teal but his pupils remain the same Abilities Like all jinchūriki transformations, the user's physical abilities are enhanced while the mode is active, with greater enhancements coming from using more of the Seven-Tails' chakra. While using just the base Seven-Tails Chakra Mode, Reo is strong enough to defeat considerably powerful people with a single kick and fast enough to dodge the a Raiton specialist using his Lightning Release: Body Flicker Technique. The chakra that surrounds the user also helps to protect them from damage, allowing them to take lava and boil-based attacks and suffer only minor injuries. The user's scent and chakra signature also change. From the chakra that surrounds them, users are able to produce chakra arms as a way to interact with their surroundings or improve their manoeuvreability. Reo primarily uses the arms to help him form different kinds of elemental jutsu simultaneously, having the arms assist with the shape or nature transformation. The jinchūriki also gains the Seven-Tails' ability to fly by growing wings. Due to having the Seven-Tails' the yin chakra helps him to create a specific material from nothingness. Reo can not only grow wings but also horns like Chomei himself if required. He additionally gains access to the Seven-Tails chakra natures, Wind and Lightning and can use the techniques it can. The previous abilities of their jinchūriki forms (Initial and Versions) can be used as well. Tailed Beast Mode Reo is able to create a full-size replica of Chōmei. Whereas other jinchūriki's Tailed Beast Modes cause them to fully transform into their respective tailed beast, Reo's is only an alteration of his earlier chakra cloaks, made to resemble Chōmei: the replicas are the same translucent light blue color and have similar dark lines all across its body. It is reminiscent of Chōmei: the figure has four fully-functional arms and two legs, with six wings place on the back and one tail placed on the back. Reo perfected his bond with Chōmei, and lifted his time limit, being able to use it for an unspecified amount of time. While Tailed Beast Mode is active, Reo hovers within the construct's head. He can in fact allow others to enter the construct as well, extending its protection to them and allowing Chōmei to replenish their chakra. Because it isn't a proper transformation, Reo can still use his other jutsu from within this form, such as the Chidori and can even use the construct's tails as chakra arms. Chōmei is able to speak through this replica and can be granted control of it. Reo was also shown manifesting the construct separately from himself, which he gives control of to Chōmei. Second Form The Second Form is a heightened transformation unique to Reo. He can enter the form due to being a jinchūriki of two Tailed Beasts. After receiving the Eight-Tails, Gyūki, Reo’s chakra mode evolves into a further stage. Instead of his usual light blue color, he gains a cyan-coloured chakra shroud with six magatama markings on his collar and dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids. The shroud constantly radiates flickering flames of chakra, and his clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. In this form, Reo is able to receive chakra from both of the Bijuu inside him. His jinchūriki powers are enhanced even further and he gains access to his second tailed beast form. Appearance & Differences The main difference of Reo’s Second Tailed Beast Mode is that it is vastly stronger than the initial one, and it appears to be different, as it is seemingly a combination of Chōmei and Gyūki. The construct in this form has eight tails; four of them are on the construct’s back as wings while the other four are at the end as tails. It possesses a muscular upper-body structure, where as the lower- body seemed to be covered with an armor like skin. Its eyes seem to be covered by a helmet-like skull, from inside of which, a cyan glow can be seen. The construct no longer has four arms, instead it has two stronger arms that are identical to Gyūki’s. These are spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. The hind-legs stay the same. Trivia * Reo is able to change from his initial chakra mode to the second, much like he can do the same with the Tailed Beast Mode. * As he hosts two Bijuu, Reo is able to use both of their innate abilities in his initial form: he uses Chōmei to enhance his Raiton and Fuuton whereas Gyūki supports his Suiton, making these chakra natures exceptionally powerful.